Out In The Snow
by IcyAngels
Summary: It was cold...too cold to bear. But Tails only had one thing on his mind: To find her. Short story, please review!
1. One: Freezing

Chapter One: Freezing

**Hey guys! So, I'm supposed to be writing TDU right now, but I've got writer's block on chapter eight, so I figured I'd write a short story. This'll probably be two or three chapters long, so be sure to follow, favorite, and review! I got inspired by razor budgie's Tails' Anger story, so this plot bunny fell in my lap. Enjoy!**

It was cold. Too cold to bear. Tails trudged through the deep snow, trying to find his way back to Icirrus City…what was left of it, anyway. His body hurt all over, his arms covered with cuts and scrapes that dropped crimson drops of blood in the white snow. His chest hurt the most, each rib feeling like it would snap at any second. If one did, he wouldn't be able to tell…the cold had deadened his nerves. Tears formed in his eyes, but they froze before they could fall to the ground. His fur was ruffled, freezing in the cold icy air. He took a ragged breath as he moved forward, only having one goal in his cold, numb, mind…to find her.

**One Hour Ago**

"Tails, I don't think we should be here," Angel said as she adjusted her hat. The icy blue hedgehog followed him through the snowy woods near the city, using her spear to shift a low branch out of the way. "You do remember what happened the last time we came here, right?"

"Trust me, I remember," Tails said as he looked down at his Miles Electric. "We need to find that Chaos Emerald, though. Do you really want to see Eggman get it?"

"Eggman's dead," Angel reminded him.

"Metal Sonic then," Tails replied.

Angel sighed. "Look, I just don't want to lose you," she said. "We all were almost killed by the clones…I mean, Ash and I both lost an eye, you got hypothermia-"

"Hey, it's okay," Tails said, putting his arm around her. "We'll just grab the emerald, then get out of here really fast. How's the Cyan one doing?"

Angel looked down at her arm, the small half of the emerald glowing. "We're getting close," she answered. "Where're Sonic and the others?"

"Sonic and Shadow are out at a race, Rouge is looking for the rest of the emeralds, Amy took Cream to an amusement park, and Knuckles is buying a guard dog for the Master Emerald."

"It's so weird that he never thought once about leaving it there on Angel Island unprotected," Angel said as she kicked a small pebble at a tree.

"Yeah, well, Knuckles never thinking isn't really that unusual," Tails said with a laugh.

Angel smiled. "Guess you're right." She looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker by the second. "Something's not right here…" she turned to Tails. "The air doesn't feel right. I like the cold, but it feels weird right now."

"We're almost there," Tails said. "Then-"

Angel gasped. "Tails…look behind you…"

Tails whipped around and saw it: a giant Pokemon standing before him, an enormous dragon with its body covered in ice. It was only standing about ten yards away, its eyes locked on the fox and his girlfriend.

"It's…it's Kyurem," Angel whispered. "It's a legendary Pokemon. One of the strongest in all of Unova…it could kill anything it wanted to." The wind then picked up its pace, the snow on the ground and in the sky whipping around them. The Pokemon took a step closer, making the two of them back up even further. The dark clouds began to fill the air with snow and hail, then eventually thunder. Kyurem roared as loudly as it could, shaking the ground.

"What do we do?!" Tails asked frantically. Without thinking, Angel grabbed his hand and began running away from the dragon, which had just shot a Hyper Beam at them. The two took off in to the air, the ice and snow pelting at them.

"We've got to get out of here," Angel said, a determined look on her face. Kyurem shot another Hyper Beam at them, just barely missing. Angel swung around and formed her spear in to a gun, shooting at the Pokemon. It shook the icy bullets off and flew in to the air, determined to catch them.

Tails let go of her hand. "Leave us alone!" he shouted. He flew as quickly as he could toward the Pokemon, slashing its face with his tails. It shook its head, then began to form a violet pulse in its throat. It quickly unleashed it and hit Tails in the chest, knocking him in to the snowy ground below.

"Tails!" Angel exclaimed. She flew down to the ground, trying to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he rose to his feet. "Why is it attacking us?"

"I don't know," Angel said. He broke away from her grip yet again, then tried to Homing Attack the giant Pokemon. It rammed in to him head-on in to a tree, crushing his ribs. Tails suddenly felt very light headed, his vision fading in and out of focus as he became less and less aware of what was going on. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, feeling extremely drowsy. Sleep seemed remarkably compelling at the moment…yes, sleep was good…

"Tails!" Angel yelled again. His eyes shot open when he heard his name. Still disoriented, he peered through the fast falling snow, only to see Kyurem backing her in to a tree. She was trying to kick and punch it away, but she was failing.

Slowly and painfully, Tails stood up and tried to fly over to her, but his injuries were unbearable. He crashed in to the snow, semi-conscious.

Seeing Tails in pain set Angel off the edge. Heart and mind filled with anger, she absorbed the icy aura surrounding her and focused it all in to one orb in her hands. She flung it at Kyurem, sending it crashing in to the ground. She took her chance and made a full on assault against it, blindly kicking and punching the gigantic dragon. It shot another Hyper Beam that sent her flying in to the snow and ice that continued to fall from the sky. Feeling that its point had made clear, Kyurem flew off in to the sky.

Angel growled as she stood up. She scanned the area, trying to find any sign, of the small fox. She flew in to the air to try to get a better view. Nothing.

She stared to fly back down to the ground, but stopped in midair when she heard a roaring sound from above her. She looked up to see Kyurem floating above her, another Hyper Beam forming in its mouth. She tried to fly out of the way, but it was too late, and the attack hit her square in the back. She crashed in to the ground again and tried to stand up, but couldn't. She fell back in to the snow, blacked out.

Dimly aware of anything at this point, Tails heard a sudden crash coming from a few yards away. He wanted to stand up, but he was in too much pain. A sickening feeling came over him as his legs, fingers, and tails went numb. His eyes slid closed as he passed out in the snow, and the ice on top of him began to freeze.

**Good? Bad? So-so? I need to know what you guys think! I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review! Even if you just say a couple words, it makes my day :) Thanks, and be sure to check out some of my other stories ;) Peace!**


	2. Two: Life Or Death Search

Chapter Two: Life or Death Search

**Here's Chapter Two of Out In The Snow! Thanks guys! Remember to review :)**

**Present**

Tails took in another deep breath, the ice cold air entering his lungs almost making him fall over in pain. Hands that were usually quick and nimble were slowed to a snail's pace as he rubbed his tails, trying to bring the feeling back to them. He hugged his nickname's sake to his chest, burying his face in the now frozen white and orange fur. The cuts on his arms continued to bleed but he had lost feeling in them a while ago. He continued to move forward, finding that walking in a straight line was becoming more and more impossible due to the wind constantly blowing and the cold getting to his legs. Another sickening feeling came over him and caused him to fall back in to the hard snow and ice. He wanted to get back up again and keep going, but the cold had sucked all of the will power out of him. He closed his eyes as he got drowsy again. Maybe death wasn't that bad…maybe he'd see his family, tell them how he had made something of himself…there was a soft white light coming towards him…

**Icirrus City Woods, Angel's Area**

Angel called out his name frantically. Her voice was drowned out by the roaring wind that ripped at her sweatshirt, but she didn't care. She took it off. It was getting annoying.

She shouted his name again, but received no answer. She climbed to the top of a small mound of snow, not sinking at all. The sky above her was still dark, and continued to pound snow and hail in to the forest. She could tell that it was a storm that even she couldn't control. Lightning flashed across the sky, making her jump. A rush of panic came over her as she realized that the possibility of not finding him was real. She started running, trying to find his tracks in the snow but they were already covered up. She concentrated her energy on her spear, the weapon's light making her vision a little clearer, but not by much. Her heart was racing now as she ran, but she ignored everything and focused on trying to find him.

**Icirrus City Woods, Tails' Area**

About half a mile away there was a small fox laying in the freezing snow…and he was dying. The ice and snow had tortured him, his usually bright blue eyes were dull, gray and lifeless, a blank look in them. His golden fur was covered in frozen blood and was losing color by the second. He was mumbling unintelligent things under his breath; he was becoming delirious. The snow and ice that pelted the ground was starting to cover up his body and putting extreme pressure on his already crushed ribs. He was completely paralyzed by the harsh weather and pain. The white light in front of him was still there, still beckoning him…but something didn't want him to go just yet.

Tails' ears twitched when he heard what sounded like a voice in the distance. Still dazed and confused, he slowly opened his eyes half-way, which proved to be more difficult than it should've been. He coughed as the ice on top of him began to crumble, putting him in to more pain. He heard a sudden gasp come from above him, then the worried tone of a familiar voice. He felt the crushing snow being gradually lifted off of him…then black out.

Angel blindly grabbed at the snow that covered Tails, tossing it aside as she dug him out. Frozen tears of relief and fear slid down her cheek and on to his fur. She couldn't let him die, not after everything they had been through. The painful separation of him going in to the Games, the harsh conditions of the rebellion, fighting the clones, and eventually her own death. And she definitely wasn't going to let him die of something that one of her kind created. She brushed the last of the snow off of him, holding his limp body close to her. He was in horrible shape. Unable to think of anything else but his own well-being, she wrapped her hoodie that she had taken off around him, trying to protect the small fox from the harsh weather. Although unconscious, he flinched at her cold touch. It was the first time in her life that she almost wished that she wasn't such an Ice-type.

She shook her head and flew off in to the air with Tails in her arms, trying to find any place that would provide shelter. After a few minute of desperate and panic-filled searching, she finally spotted a small log cabin hidden deep in the woods. She landed in front of it and opened the door easily, shutting it before too much snow could enter.

Angel looked around the cabin. It was almost empty, the only things inside were a fireplace and a closet in the corner. She gently placed Tails on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace, unsure what to do next. All she knew is that you shouldn't use water to heat someone up. That was about it.

She turned and looked at the fireplace, which had a pile of firewood sitting next to it and a few small sticks that could help start the fire. The thought of having to have anything to do with fire scared her, but Tails needed it badly…

She sighed, then grabbed the wood and put it in the fireplace. She seized the sticks in her hands, rubbing them together. After getting multiple splinters and burning her hands, a fire was started. She grabbed her spear to try to cool her hands off, the heat causing her powers to slow down a bit, but she wouldn't be needing them now. What she needed was for Tails to be okay.

Angel looked at the closet in the corner and hurried over to it. To her luck, it was filled with heavy blankets and pillows. She dragged them out and over to Tails, placing the blankets on him and propping his head up with a pillow of feathers. The extra heat seemed to sooth him as she watched his muscles relax as well as his expression. She sank to her knees and laid down on the floor about a foot away from him, exhausted. Why did something bad always have to happen to them whenever they came to this city, or even near it? And it was Tails that was always getting hurt, not her. If it was God, or karma, or something trying to get back at Angel for the apocalypse, why hadn't it gone after her?

Angel sat up as she came to the realization. Whatever force that wanted to punish her, it _did, _but used Tails instead. The more she thought about it, the clearer it became. Without Tails, she was nothing, she had no one. It knew that she hated to see Tails in pain and just the sight of it was more pain then any injury of her own could offer. His pain was her pain. She looked down the small fox that laid in front of her, his chest softly rising and falling with every breath that he took. His tired eyes slowly fluttered open, his blue ones meeting her green and sapphire. He didn't need to speak, Angel could read the silent thank you in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then laid down next to him. Moments later, the two fell fast asleep.

No matter what happened, good or bad, the two would always be there for each other. Every challenge since they met they had faced together, despite any of the circumstances. They both only had one thing in mind…to protect one another.

**Whoa. That…was very lacking in dialogue. Like, no one said anything at all XD But I still think it was really good, myself. So that's ends my first short story! Thanks for reading you guys! Please leave a review before you go! It means a lot to me, it really does. Thanks so much! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything except for Angel. Gotcha, lawyer dudes.**


End file.
